Behind Brown Eyes
by Femalefonzie
Summary: After a car accident leaves him with a serious secret/problem, Daisuke's parents send him back to Japan to finish his education at Ouran Academy. Not long after, he is approached by the new host club made up of children of the original members and pressured to join but that'll happen when your the son of Haruhi and the former host club king, Tamaki. How long can he hide his secret?
1. The Pilot Part One

Warnings: Past-Mpreg, don't like, turn away...also Twincest(Hikarui and Kaoru) and CousinCest(Mori and Honey)

**OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH**

_Dear Charlie, Wanda, Ben, Sherrie and Jay,_

_It's only been a couple of weeks since my parents enrolled me at Ouran Academy and I still haven't gotten used to it quite yet. The classes are good and they cover a wide arrange of subjects but...well my parents went here and both were quite infamous. Some people have been questioning whether or not I'm a boy to the point where I caught people trying to watch me change during P.E. Others are convinced that I'm going to join this thing that they have here called "The Host Club" and be a 2nd generation host king...It's all very overwhelming._

_I still haven't gotten used to the stares and people are always pointing at me and whispering things behind my back. I think it's because I look so much like my dad...it's gotten to the point where I'm basically trying to do everything I can to blend in. I even dyed my hair hoping to pass for normal!_

_Although everyone seems fascinated with me, I've yet to make any new friends and whenever I try to talk to someone they usually just blush and hurry away...It's all so confusing!_

_I've been thinking of joining a club or something but there's so many to choose from and all of them seem rather strange...Like the black magic club I heard of or the cat-lovers club..._

_To make matters worse lately I've noticed that some people are tailing me everywhere I go. I haven't been able to get a good look at any of them yet but something tells me that it's the same couple of people. Sometimes I'll be in the library and hear whispers coming from the shelves...but when I look they're always gone._

_So...I guess I should tell you the reason why I'm suddenly so...late with my replies. I got a job...Jay, buddy, I know your laughing at this so you can stop it now! This job isn't exactly a 'thrilling' one or one that I would look into doing professionally. It's a long story but one day I was looking for another reading room where I could kill some time between classes and I got a little lost. Somehow I must have gotten mixed up in the hallway because when I opened the door, they were there..."_

**OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH**

The six teenagers already in the abandoned music room all looked over at the door when they heard it open and stared at the boy standing there. Out of all of them, the first one to react was one of the only two girls. Her steel-gray eyes darted overhead to the portraits of past hosts they had hanging on the wall. Just like she'd thought, this new boy was almost identical to one of the boys in the picture.

"Well look at this here," She said, gesturing to the boy. "I believe that we have a guest." She snapped her fingers, "Hosts! We have a guest and what do we do with our guests?"

"We treat them like the treasures they are!" One of the boys announced, standing up from his chair. "We treat them like royalty and cater to their every little desire! Although I must say this, It's been a while since we had a homosexual male come and ask for our company."

The boy in the doorway slumped his shoulders, his light brown hair hanging in front of his eyes which matched in color, "...Homosexual Male...?" He repeated.

_...Before I knew it, I was trapped in a room with a group of weirdos..._

"Homosexual or not, we will treat this man with our utmost respect!" Another male, one who looked an awful lot like two of other hosts in the pictures as well as the other girl in the room, announced and before the poor brunet in the doorway could even blink, he was at his side. "Tell me friend, what is your type?"

The smaller boy stuttered, trying his best to inch away from this guy. "M-My type?"

"Yes! You're type! What you look for in your soulmate~!" The other boy said and wrapped an arm around the brunet's shoulders. Before continuing, he flipped his mango-red hair back in what the other suspected was an attempt to look attractive."Do you prefer the fun-loving, mischievous boys like me?"

"N-No, you don't understand I'm not a homosexual, I was just los-"

"Or perhaps you prefer the bad-boys like Yukki?" The red-head gestured to an older looking boy with redish-brown hair and green eyes. The brunet tried to slink away, his head down in submission. This guy looked like he wanted to punch everyone in the room in the gut and with the body of a professional wrestler he probably could have.

"...You don't s-seem to be understanding me here...I'm not ga-"

"Do you like the technology loving, 21st century, hot nerdy type?" The boy who stood up before the red-head waved eagerly, his sandy-blond bangs handing down in front of his eyes until he brushed them aside. His light-blue eyes sparkled and the shy, poor brunet felt a little guilty so he waved back slowly before trying to convince the red-head to let him go.

"I think that you're making up these types as you go alon-"

The red-head just blew him off like before, continuing on with his little rant as if he had not a care in the world. Judging from the looks of him, he probably didn't. For some reason this guy struck him as 'The self-centered' type instead of being fun loving and mischievous.

"Or would you prefer the quiet, mysterious type?" The only other boy in the room, an incredibly tall boy with honey-gold hair and bored expression looked at the two of them for a minute before quickly looking away again.

Maybe now that there was no more boys to list off, this guy would listen to him. "No, you see, I just got lost! I'm not a homosexual, I was just looking for somewhere to relax until my next class-"

"Hey Sora! Izzy! Isn't this guy the new bro-ha in our class?" The girl, the one who was almost identical to the other red-head spoke up. "You know who..."

The so-called hot nerd came dashing over to the brunet's side and latched himself onto his arm. "HEY! Amaya's right! I know you! You're Daisuke Suoh!"

A collective 'gasp' rang around the room and the brunet, Daisuke, felt like slamming his head against the wall. This was the exact reason he didn't want to ever have a run-in with the host club.

"You're the son of Tamaki-sempie and Haru-chan!" The male red-head gasped. "Unbelievable! Incredible even! You have to join us! You have to! You have to! You have to!" He cried out, shaking the other boy's arm.

"Hey let me go!" Daisuke complained and attempted to pry the boy off him. He was beginning to hope that K.S. would come and help him out of here but he really didn't know where his sister was at the moment. "I'm not joining!"

"Why not? Why not? Why not? WHY NOTTTT?!" The red-headed boy screamed and Daisuke had to fight all his urges to kick him in the chest and run away.

"Sora-Sempie!" The muscly guy snapped and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Dai-Chan does not want to join the hosts...so he doesn't have to. It's simple as that besides we don't need him."

"But Yukki, You seem to be forgetting that the Princesses are out for blood this year! If we don't step up our games than they could very well put the host club out of business and I refuse to go down as the last host club king!" Red-head, or, Sora hissed back and let go of Daisuke for just a moment to yell at his fellow host.

This made Daisuke smirk, during the chaos, he could make a run for it!...Unfortunately before he got the chance, the sandy-blond, nerdy boy or Izzy as that Amaya girl called him, pulled him into a crushing hug.

"If you join, we'll have a complete set of 2nd generation hosts! K.S. wouldn't join so we really need you!" He tried to reason.

"Kotoko-Sophie is a girl! And she's pretty obvious about it! I mean, she wears the girl uniform and it's not like her name is also a boy's name! And her hair's really long and she has big breasts! For that reason, she is not allowed to be a host!" Daisuke tried to explain.

"Kimiko and Amaya are in the host club and they're girls!" Izzy said back. "Kimiko's our finance manager and makes sure that all our supplies and food is fully stocked. She also works our website, makes promotional posters, books, calenders and such and makes sure that we're in top shape and condition. Amaya is designs all our cosplay clothing, plans our photo-shoots and designs, builds and decorates the room to match our cosplays! K.S. could have done something!"

"Maybe there's a reason that K.S. didn't want to join?" Daisuke suggested. "Maybe, like me, she realized that a club like this is just really stupid?"

The others all gasped in shock, staring at the boy as if he'd suddenly sprouted a second head that spit fire.

"...How...could anyone say something like that about the host club?!" Amaya asked in astonishment. "The host club...is an incredible opportunity!"

The other girl, Kimiko, nodded. "Although there are days that I question why I am apart of this, I remember that being here does have it's moments and will pay off in the long run."

"And that's great for you but what I'm saying is that it's not something that I would like to be a part of. I wouldn't fit in and I doubt that I would get enough costumers to make it worth your while." Daisuke said, pushing Izzy off him. "Look, I'm not what you're expecting."

"Are you kidding me?" Yukki snapped, "With you we're expecting some self-obsessed brat!" He grabbed the top of Daisuke's shirt and actually managed to lift him off the floor. "We only want you so we can say things about it being all second generation and crap!"

_I'm not going to lie to you guys...I was actually really scared then...Thank god for Taro..._

The tall, honey-blond guy who had been watching everything unfold with little to no interest came over to Yukki's side and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, giving it a hard squeeze. "That is uncalled for." He informed him, "Dai-Chan doesn't want to join...so you don't need to do this. Set him down."

Yukki gritted his teeth before letting Daisuke go. The brunet managed to land on his feet, "You...are all...insane!" He hissed at them.

_If I had been smart then I would have bolted right then and there._

"Listen, Dai-chan," Kimiko said and the brunet gulped, something about the coldness in her eyes made him uneasy. "We understand that you have little interest in becoming a host but we could really use having some new hosts around here...So I'm proposing a trial host period."

"...Trial...Host...Period?" Daisuke repeated.

"Yes," Kimiko replied with a nod. "After school today, before going home, you will come back here and let us make you into a host and then tomorrow you will work for us for one whole day and if you are unable to make a profit, we'll leave you alone."

Daisuke raised an eyebrow, "You're kidding me right? What do I get out of this?"

"If you can't become a proper host...then we'll pull some strings and give you whatever it is, your little heart desires."

_...It was all so tempting. I was certain that I would never be able to get a profit, I mean, you all know me! And with their help...I could sneak back to America and continue my education there with you. Sometimes, I'm not as smart as my report-card would let on._

"Alright," Daisuke said and crossed his arms in front of his chest confidently. "If it'll get you all off my back than I'll do it." His brown eyes drifted over to the wall-clock. "Class starts in ten minutes and I have to find my way there but I'll be back at the end of the day!"

"Yeah he's right," Izzy agreed. "We have that new math teacher and she's a real pain in the neck. Best not be late."

"Alright then," Sora exclaimed, "Host club! Disband!"

Daisuke groaned and bolted out of the music-room, he didn't want to walk down with those people and he only hoped that they wouldn't sit beside him in any of the classes they had together!

**OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH**

_So, Anyway, That's how I made the biggest mistake of my life. I should have run, should have paid better attention to where the hell I was going...But I didn't and that's how I got roped into going back to the host club...The only funny thing about this is that none of them had realized that I'm...you know yet. So maybe I'm not the stupidest one at Ouran after all!_

_After a day of long classes I found my way back to the music room. It was all a big miracle, you know, considering my way with directions and when I got there I was surprised to find out that I was the first one. I decided to wait for the others to arrive on one of the couches, reading a nice book. What I didn't know was that they were already there, watching and observing me like a lab rat..._

**OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH**

"He's reading a book...we could call him the 'Book-worm' type." Amaya suggested.

"No...Well reading is a good start to finding his personalty type...it isn't one that is strong enough to bring in the ladies." Her brother and current club leader Sora argued. "We need something stronger."

"Puny little nerd?" Yukki suggested with a snort.

"Hey!" Izzy snapped and batted Yukki over the head, "That's my shitck!"

"Maybe he's the natural type...like his mom?" Kimiko said softly, writing down notes on a clipboard so she could make a profile for Daisuke on their website. Like her father, Kimiko Ootori was always thinking ahead of the others in the club.

Taro stood crouched behind one of the other couches with the others, observing the brunet with great interest. Trying to figure out a way for someone to bring in costumers when you knew little about them was difficult though...so he took action. Daisuke had his back to them and the others were so wrapped up in their little argument that none of them noticed when he got up and casually walked over to Daisuke's side.

"What are you reading?" He asked, placing a hand on one of Daisuke's shoulders while looking over the other at the book. His eyes widened in surprise, however, when he saw the text.

_Taro Morinozuka was the first to figure everything out._

"Hmm? Oh, this is a copy of _The Son of Neptune_ that I got back in Boston." Daisuke explained, "Me and some of my friends waited in line for three days to get our copies and another 6 hours to get them signed!"

Taro didn't know what to do, should he say something about...what he'd just found out or would it make everything really awkward? He could remember that...back when they were little...he'd met Daisuke a couple of times with the other children of the members of the original host club and back then he hadn't been...like he was now.

"Cool." He said after thinking about it for a minute.

Meanwhile, the others were watching them curiously, wondering where Taro was going with this when Izzy snapped his fingers,

"I got it!" He whispered to the others, "Dai-chan can be innocent-type!"

"Innocent type?" The others repeated questioningly.

"Yeah, the innocent type! He didn't want to be part of this because to some being a host would be rather dirty since it's kinda like a reverse harem and he speaks really soft and is into a lot of innocent things like reading! A lot of girls would be interested in a shy, innocent boy who treats girls all nice and friendly!"

"The innocent type..." Sora repeated again, looking over at the small brunet who was showing off his book to Taro with a grin(It appears that books made him happy and easily excited.), noticing new things about the boy that he hadn't noticed when he'd first shown up at the host club's door like the way his hair was perfectly styles with no tangles or any split ends but would curl slightly near the bottom, or the way his nose would scrunch up when he laughed or how when he smiled he looked like a cherub. "Yeah...The innocent type will do."

**OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH**

_Characters introduced so far:_

_Daisuke Suoh_

_Taro Morinozuka_

_Amaya Hitachiin_

_Sora Hitachiin_

_Isamu "Izzy" Belrose_

_Kimiko Ootori_

_Yukki Kasanoda_


	2. The Pilot Part Two

_A piece of advice for you all, never sign any contracts with the host club. Just...just don't. Kimiko Ootori is like a young lawyer! I couldn't believe the contract she'd managed to draw up so fast. You know, she is really something._

"Um..." Daisuke mumbled as he looked down at the thick contract that Kimko had placed in his hands, "...Wow. Did you give my a novel or a binding legal document?"

Kimiko smirked down at him, "I am very furrow with these kinds of things Mr. Suoh. Don't worry about it though, all it says is that if you can't make a decent profit then we'll let you go."

"There's like six hundred pages here!"

"...I included a bunch of different scenarios in case you would ever have to leave. Like, per say, you had to get surgery outside of the country and would be staying somewhere else for an undetermined amount of time."

"What would happen then?" Daisuke asked. He did have doctors' appointments lined up every second Sunday just to make sure he was doing alright since the car-accident. There was a chance that he might have to get some surgery down the road.

"You'd pay out of your own pocket to make up for the money you'd usually make during your absence." Kimiko explained, "It's fair. Say you had three regular costumers, you'd pay their fees."

"Oh...Yeah alright." Daisuke didn't like using his parents' money, he preferred to earn it himself because then it gave it more value to him but if he ever had to obey this clause, they wouldn't mind. It would be one of the few, rare cases when he didn't pay by himself.

"Just sign on the dotted line and we'll get started with your host training." Kimiko said and cast a quick glance over her shoulder to see if her fellow club-members were finishing getting everything ready for him. "The good new is it won't take very long."

"..."

She raised an eyebrow at the strange brunet sitting down beside her. He was staring at the paper intensly and she could see that he had a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. "Is something the matter?" She asked.

"...I...I..." Daisuke stammered, "...D-Do you..."

He knew that she was staring at him, he could feel her eyes on him. It was so embarrassing...he really didn't want anyone to know what his deal was...but they'd have to find out eventually. I mean, he couldn't just pretend that everything was fine and sure enough they'd quickly come to their senses and add two and two together. Daisuke leaned in and whispered something in Kimiko's ear, something that made her cold eyes widened in surprise.

_Kimiko was the only one I told. The others figured it out...eventually._

The sixteen year old looked at the boy sitting beside her and felt something rare for an Ootori. She felt the strongest urge to help him out.

"Here." She said and pointed to the dotted line, "Sign here."

Daisuke nodded and quickly scribbled his name where he was told, "Thank you." He said softly. "That was really stressful..."

"...If I may ask something?"

"Go ahead."

Kimiko hesitated before saying, "I remember when we were younger, you would play with us at the park but back then you weren't..."

"It happened recently," Daisuke said quickly, "Completely by accident. I was in a car with my friends and...we weren't exactly being model citizens and we paid the price for it." He forced a smile, "But it's okay! Researchers are looking into problems like mine and are getting close to finding a way to fix it!"

Kimiko nodded, "Alright...We should probably let Sora go over the rules with you or else he might start to get anxious."

Daisuke froze, he was worried what would happen and what his host training was entitled for and what they'd make him do but it was better than just sitting around at home doing nothing. "Okay." He said after a little bit and then got up from his spot on the couch.

Sora did seem to be like the type to get worked up easily, after all, he was a bit moody it seemed. He was tapping his foot as he waited for them to hurry up, Daisuke could tell.

"Come on~!" Sora groaned impatiently, "Me and Amaya have to be home by 6:30 for dinner!"

"Mom's cooking," Amaya pointed out, "So I could stay awhile."

"Why?" Daisuke asked as he and Kimko came over to where the other members of the host club were sitting. "Don't like your mom's cooking?"

"He always burns it." Amaya explained, "Tries his best but he just can't cook for the life of him."

"And we don't have the heart to let him know." Sora added, "That's why we should get home so dad isn't put in an awkward situation...You know that he can't keep his mouth shut."

"Well when I get home I'm having frozen pizza so-" Daisuke started to say but Izzy decided to interrupt him.

"I'm sorry but what's frozen pizza?" The fifteen year old asked, "I heard of pizza before but what's it mean if it's frozen? Did you put a nice warm pizza in the freezer?"

"Why would you order or make a pizza just to stick it in the freezer?" Yukki asked, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

Daisuke face-palmed, "You...You're all kidding me right? You really don't know what a frozen pizza is?"

"No." The six others all said in unison making Daisuke sigh,

"Well...it's a pizza in a box. You buy it at the supermarket and to cook it you put it in the oven and follow the directions on the side of the box. It only takes a little while to prepare and it's simple enough so anyone can cook them." Daisuke tried to explain it so they would understand, "I used to eat them all the time in America."

"You are rich right?" Yukki asked, "I mean, you are aware that you don't have to eat commoner food all the time and can have your cooks make you something?"

"I don't have any cooks. I'm living by myself in a loft down town. I cook and pick up after myself."

The entire host club gasped, their faces all frozen in an expression of pure shock and horror at this sudden revelation. "...But why?" Sora asked, looking completely stricken. "The Suoh family has one of the most beautiful manors in all of Japan!"

Daisuke shrugged, "It's too...hallow. Not to mention my parents spend most of their time in the United States anyway and only fly in every second weekend. I tried to stay in the manor but it was too lonely, even with K.S. there. I told my mom and she suggested that I rented a place. Once I finish school and get a job I'm going to pay my parents back for it."

"...You are strange..." Taro said after the others stood there in awkward silence.

"No...I just like to look after myself." Daisuke replied. "I'm going to have to learn to look after myself so why not now?"

"...Is it really okay for you to live by yourself?" Kimiko asked.

Daisuke frowned, "I'm more than capable of keeping myself in one piece but thanks for the concern. Now, when I get home I have to cook my dinner, do the dishes and clean up a bit so could we get this training done?"

"Right!" Sora exclaimed, "We have to get back on track and go over the host rules with you before anyone of us gets distracted again!" He turned slightly to face his fellow hosts. "Now, what's the most important thing about being a host?!"

"To make our guests feel like the treasures they are!" Izzy blurted out, "We cater to their every whim and their every desire and make them feel incredible!"

"Correct answer!" Sora shouted, high-fiving the other boy. "You might want to write this down, Dai-Chan."

"Don't need to, I have a photo-graphic memory."

"Right...anyway, two girls are fighting over you! What do you do?!"

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I know this one!" Izzy squealed, waving his hand in the air. "Pick me! Pick me! Pick me!"

"Yukki? Do you know the answer?" Sora asked, his mouth curling up into a smirk.

"You tell them both that there's no need to fight and there's enough of you to go around." Yukki answered and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Daisuke noticed he had a tattoo on his forearm, one of a small black dragon. He figured it was to make him look even more intimidating if it was possible.

"Very good!" Sora said and slapped his friend on the back, "This is turning out to be easier than I thought! Hey, Izzy, Amaya, why don't you two have a simulation? Pretend to be guests and have Daisuke test himself out on you!"

"I'm alright with that!" Izzy shouted cheerfully and grabbed Daisuke's arm, pulling him towards a couch and coffee table. "I've always wanted to see what it was like to be in the others' shoes! Come on Dai-Chan! Test out your knowledge!"

Daisuke sighed, how his father liked this club, he'd never know.

Izzy and Amaya forced him down onto one couch and then sat down across from him, smiling happily and crazily. Daisuke sighed, he might as well get things over with.

"Hello ladies," He said and forced a smile, choosing to ignore the way that Izzy giggled at being called a lady. "How are you two today?"

"I'm fine Daisuke," Amaya said, "How are you?"

"Yes Daisuke, how are you doing today? Anything on your mind?" Izzy added.

"Oh nothing much," Daisuke said with a shrug, "I've just been waiting for someone interesting to talk to so I'm glad you came along. Would you like some tea? I'll pour while I listen."

"No thank you," Izzy said politely, "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself? What are your interests?"

"Well, I like water. When I lived in Boston I was on the swim team and competed for metals so I really like going to the beach or the pool or even just water-parks. I'm also fond of reading." Daisuke said with a smile, "But I'm more interested in what you two have to say. Why don't you tell me about yourselves?"

"Well," Amaya started, "My mom's a fashion designer like our grandmother and our father sometimes helps him out but mainly works with our grandpa on new technologies. We have a big family and sometimes I think my parents' need to stop reproducing. I'm the oldest by 25 minutes and I'm really interested in fashion and design. When I'm older I plan to take over the fashion side of our family's industry."

"That sounds really nice," Daisuke said, keeping his smile. "It must be a little hectic with a lot of siblings but it must be cool. I'm the youngest of my family so I wouldn't really know."

"I'm an only child," Izzy said, "I live with my mom in this quaint but fancy little villa not far from here. I'm really into anime thanks to my mom and we are incredibly close. I really like manga and comics but most of my free time is spent updating my tumblr blog and dying from shipping feels! Johnlock, Destiel, Stony, Thorki, Percabeth, Drinny, Klaine...so many feels!"

"You know, I would love to watch some Sherlock with you sometime. I heard really good things and am curious to find out what's all the excitement." Daisuke confessed, "And I like anime too! Hetalia and Free are my favorites although I also watch One Piece and that's pretty good and Full metal alchemist."

"So what was your life like in America?" Amaya asked.

"Yes, I would love to hear about America too!" Izzy added.

"Well...There was a lot of Walmarts and MacDonald's but there's a lot of other cool stuff too. I lived in Boston and they have a marathon every year that's pretty cool, people from all over the world come to participate in it. I got to watch it a couple of times...pretty cool. And there's a lot of culture there too, tons of museums and stuff and cool places to shop, hang out, swim and just have a fun time." Daisuke paused before continuing.

"I had some pretty cool friends over there and would hang out and go to movies, you know, do what normal teenagers do. The night before I left we all went and saw a double feature at the drive-inn, The Avengers and Iron Man 3...They called it the superhero special."

"Sounds like fun," Amaya said and smiled, "Would you like some cake?"

Daisuke shrugged, "I'll have some if you two want some."

"I could go for some cake!" Izzy grinned and got them a tray with three small pieces of cake on it. "There's Lime, Strawberry and Chocolate! I'll take this one!" he said and grabbed a piece.

"I guess I'll have this one then!" Amaya smiled and took the second piece. "Unless, you want it?"

Daisuke started to sweat a little again, "Oh, no. You can have it. I'll just have this last one...this...chocolate one." He picked the treat up and took a bite. Too bad for him that it wasn't the chocolate.

Amaya and Izzy started to giggle, "That's lime silly! I have the chocolate one!" Izzy grinned, "What? You can't tell green from brown?"

"..." Daisuke shifted awkwardly.

_Both Izzy and Amaya's eyes widened and they exchanged looks._

They both figured it out at the same time although I didn't exactly make it hard for them to piece it all together. It was a big hint that I gave away.

Daisuke looked at them with pleading eyes, "Don't...Tell...Anyone!" He insisted, "Promise me that you won't go around and tell everyone! I hate when people try and treat me different because of it!"

"H-How many people know?" Izzy asked, stuttering slightly.

"...The headmaster does. My teachers do. My parents and K.S. know and so does Kimiko and Taro...and now you two."

"So Sora and Yukki have no idea that you're-" Izzy started to say but Amaya slapped her hand over his mouth.

"That's...Oh my god..." She struggled to say something. "You...I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. I could have died, considering that I got off pretty lucky and it still could have been worse. I could have gotten paralized or something and it really isn't that hard to live with...not as much as you would think." Daisuke said, "I can still do loads of stuff and it hasn't really changed me."

"...Are you going to tell Sora and Yukki?" Amaya asked.

Daisuke shrugged, "I don't really know yet. Maybe." He sighed, "Look, I'm just trying to make it threw the semester here. My parents agreed that if I got good grades and didn't like it, I could go back and finish my education in the united states. Don't take it personal but I'm not exactly happy here."

Amaya and Izzy nodded in understanding, "Well..." Izzy said softly, "I promise that I'll try and make this year a little better for you. We could be friends, hang out and stuff."

The older of the current hosts twins nodded in agreement, "Yeah! We could be friends and go to all those movies and go swimming and stuff!"

The brunet smiled a little, "Thanks for the offer but I'm better off alone."

"That why you don't want to join the host club?" Izzy asked, "You prefer to be alone in your life?"

"That and it's a little degrading."

Amaya was about to say something when suddenly a wild Sora appeared at her side. "WE GOTTA GO!" He informed her, "I just got an emergency text from dad, Mom's almost done cooking and it's already burnt to a crisp! Code Red! I call this meeting of the host club disbanded! We'll see what Daisuke learned tomorrow now come on! Run!"

Daisuke watched the two leave and eventually, the entire host club filed out and soon it was just him alone in the abandoned music room. Why they wanted him around he knew very well, it was a little promotional item, a complete 2nd generation host club. He wasn't stupid, he knew very well that they didn't care about him. He didn't need fake friends and like he said before, he was better off on his own.

_So four people had managed to uncover the truth about me and my little secret but whatever. It wasn't like they could do anything to change it and if they said anything about it, I could always drop out of Ouran and run off somewhere, live the life of a commoner..._

_That wouldn't be so bad, right?_


	3. The Pilot Part Three

Daisuke followed Izzy back to the host club, walking at a slow, leisurely pace and hoping that it would take them a year to reach the music room. Of course though, they eventually got to the room.

"This is going to be awkward." Daisuke mumbled, "I'm going to be an awkward mess and odds are you're going to be refunding some disappointed costumers."

"No we won't," Izzy smiled, "Some people saw you enter the club yesterday and we got a lot of calls asking if you were available to chat. You may not know this Dai-Chan but because of your name-sake a lot of girls are knocking down our door to get a look at you! Not just girls, boys too!" His smile fell, "Although a good number of them think you're a cross-dresser."

Daisuke huffed, "Yeah. I caught them all before in Gym class trying to peek in and see if I had Pecs. Some people are very rude."

"You don't have to worry, we told them all that you were, in fact, a member of the male sex and if they didn't like the idea of talking to you now they were aware you were in deed male then they wouldn't be allowed in.'

The brunet smiled a little, "Thanks Izzy, I really appreciate that."

"Don't give me the credit, give it to Sora." Izzy explained, "He didn't think siccing a bunch of perverts on you on your first day would be a good idea. He may look like a fool sometimes but Sora...Sora makes sure the hosts are alive."

"So...How long has Sora been king?"

"Since our last king, Ruka, graduated and handed the crown over to him so to speak which was a couple weeks ago at the beginning of the year." Izzy explained, "Although I don't know why they didn't hand it over to one of the older members of the club. Yukki's a 3rd year after all and Taro's in 2nd year."

"Maybe they don't bring in as many people as Sora does." Daisuke mumbled and crossed his arms, "Although I still don't understand the purpose of this club. I mean, what do they really get out of this? Do you take them out for dinner some nights?"

Izzy frowned, "We're a host club Dai-chan, not pimps and prostitutes...and if we were Kimiko would be in charge of us and all the boys would be her and Amaya's bit-"

"Hey!" Daisuke snapped, "Do you mind getting off the topic?"

"Why? You uncomfortable?"

"Very."

"Sorry." Izzy mumbled and pushed open the door for him, "Come on then, you can't keep the ladies waiting!"

Daisuke mumbled something under his brother but forced himself inside. It was just one day...just one day as a host unless they started to make some kind of profit off him which he doubted. He might have been infamous for the time being but in a few weeks he'd be forgotten and within a few months he'd have successfully blended into his surroundings like a chameleon and in a year, he'd be back with his friends in America where he belonged.

Naturally...I was wrong.

The minute Daisuke and Izzy stepped into the room, nineteen sets of eyes landed on them. There had to be at least 15 girls in the room(Not counting Amaya and Kimiko), all sitting around and either talking to boys or waiting to talk to boys. Yukki was the only host who didn't look over at them and kept his tough facade. His eyes were focused on the floor, his hair hanging down in front of his face and not showing his expression which was most likely dark.

Sora practically bounced out of his seat and over to them, "Hey Izzy! Hey Dai-Chan! We've all been waiting for the two of you! How come you didn't walk down with Amaya and me?"

"I had to talk to our teacher for a minute before-" Daisuke started to say when he felt someone breathing on his neck and jumped. "What's-?!"

Every girl in the room (Again, with the exceptions of Amaya who was sewing something together near the back of the room and Kimiko who was scribbling something down on a clipboard.) had surrounded them, staring intensely at the two late hosts.

"Oh wow!" One girl exclaimed, looking Daisuke over the way someone would a cheeseburger. "He looks a lot like his dad doesn't he?!"

"Yeah!" Her friend exclaimed, "But he has Haruhi's eyes! And his hair is the same color as hers!"

"Um, Actually I dyed my hair." Daisuke said and dipped his head so the others could see his light, blond roots. "My first couple weeks at school got me a lot of confusion. A few people even began to call me Tamaki so I had to change my appearance to avoid confusion."

"How come this is the first time any of us have ever seen you?" another girl asked, "Where did you go to middle school?"

"Up until recently I lived in the States and went to school ther-" Daisuke was about to explain when Kimiko slid in front of him and clapped a hand over his mouth.

"That's it ladies, you're going to have to make an appointment to sit with him." She smiled, "Now...who booked the first slot? I believe it was you," She pointed at one of the girls in the crowd, "And you and you...and also you!"

"She's sending FOUR girls to talk to me?" Daisuke whispered to Izzy who nodded.

"Oh yeah, sometimes we schedule more than one client at once so we can book more appointments."

It didn't take Daisuke long to realize that if all his time-slots were filled and he was seeing more than one girl each time...he'd be making the most money that day! He'd been had!

"Hey, Kimiko, how many time-slots are there in a day?" Daisuke asked.

"About six. Your first appointment is the four young ladies I just pointed out, then you have the triplets who are hiding shyly behind them, there's those two girls there, that little trio right there, those two over on the left and then you have a private meeting with...," She looked down at her clipboard and smirked. "Sakurako Amakusa-Maihara..."

Sora gritted his teeth, "Kimiko...we have certain rules about the princesses...one of which is they weren't allowed to have private meetings with young hosts."

Daisuke sighed, "Why not? She's a client if she books an appointment right? I'll talk to her." He was pretty much doomed to be stuck in this club anyway.

The king rolled his eyes and stumbled back to his couch, flopping down as if what he'd heard was the biggest shocker of his life. "I'll explain to you about the rules with the Princesses later until then, since it's your first day, I'll let it slide."

First day, as in, he was coming back. He'd have to deal with these people on a daily basis, he'd have to run down here after every class and put up with every little problem they had. Oh wonderful, a year of dealing with that...how fun.

"I guess...I might as well get started with the appointments..." Daisuke said softly, "Let's go ladies."

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

"There's something off about him." Yukki muttered, looking over his shoulder at the newest host who was busy entertaining his guests. "I can't put my finger on it but something is really off with him..."

"I had some tea with him earlier and he seemed fine." One of the bad-boy's guests said softly. "A little shy and spacey but fine."

"Define spacey."

"Well, sometimes he'd try and pour tea and spill a little or he'd offer us a piece of cake but say it was the wrong kind. Although he was real polite and cleaned it up." The girl smiled a little, "I think his mind was elsewhere."

Yukki tried to think of something, tried to add everything together. "Did he ever...I don't know...stumble or act like he couldn't see somethings...like he had an eye-patch on or something?"

"A little...although he seemed to be getting a long just fine."

The 3rd year's lips curled up into a smirk, "Well how about that." He stood up from the couch, "I'm sorry ladies, I have to go have a quick word with Sora. I'll return in a minute."

**OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH**

Daisuke sat patiently with his hands in his lap when his last guest of the day took her seat across from him. The girl inspected him carefully, her cold eyes looking him over behind the lends of her designer sunglasses.

"Daisuke Suoh?"

"Yeah, that's me." He said and forced a smile despite hating how easily he was tricked. "You must be Sakurako."

"Call me Ms. Amakusa-Maihara please, Mr. Suoh." Sakurako chastised him. "The only ones I permit to call me by my first name are my parents and my friends and you are neither."

Oh, well, rude.

"So Ms. Amakusa-Maihara...what do you want to talk about?" Daisuke asked.

Sakurako leaned across the table with a proud smirk, "I know that the only reason you're here is to try and get some more popularity back to the host club and I'm here to tell you that it's not going to happen. The princesses will take you down and the host club down. " She pulled away and relaxed back into her seat. "I just thought that you might like to know."

"If you think I care about the clu-" Daisuke was about to explain when he was once again interrupted by the persistent host club king.

"Daisuke! Come here for a minute!" Sora called out from where the changing rooms were.

Sakurako's smirk grew, "Go. Your king calls for you my dear sweet little prince."

Daisuke had to fight the urge to glare at her and stomped off to where Sora was. The only people who were watching the two of them at this moment were Sakurako and Yukki. Both of them were smirking.

**OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH**

"Hey...Dai-Chan?"

The brunet looked up at the current host club king, he was standing waiting for him, leaning against one of the change-room walls although his normally upbeat mood seemed off. "Hmm, yeah Sora?"

Sora hesitated, "...Y-You can't..." He sighed and ran a hand threw his red-hair, "Daisuke you can't see well can you?"

"...No." Daisuke confessed sadly, "...No I can't."

"How come you didn't tell any of us?" Sora asked.

"I didn't want anyone to treat me different! I can get a long just fine whether I'm blind or not! Just because I can't see doesn't mean I don't know how to look out for myself."

"Isn't it hard though?"

Daisuke shrugged, "Maybe a little but I get by just fine. My text books and lessons are in brail so classes with others are pretty normal and I have other, more detailed and oral lessons that are one on one. Believe it or not my schedule works alright."

Sora nodded, "H-How many people know?"

"Well...there's you, Kimiko, Amaya, Taro, Izzy, I think Yukki found out, my teachers, the headmaster, my parents, my American friends, my doctor and K.S." Daisuke listed them off on his fingers, "...That's it."

The red-headed king frowned, "So...You're going to tell the others right? I mean it's not like you're just going to pretend that you can see-"

"That's exactly what I'm going to do." Daisuke interrupted, "I only have to go to school here a year and then my parents agreed to send me back to America to finish my education. For the rest of the year I'm going to act like I didn't get a face full of glass and when I leave, well then they can be told the truth."

"...You are aware that is the craziest thing ever right?" Sora asked, "And you're calling us insane."

The other male only shrugged, "It may sound crazy but I'm going to pull it off. I don't want anyone to feel bad for me and I'll get along alright."

_So that's basically how I got stuck as the only working male host. For the rest of the year, I have to work for them and talk to girls and act as if everything is alright with me. I guess I learned my lesson for gambling against an Ootori (believe me that won't ever happen again) but I'm still stuck at the moment. I wonder how my mom was able to go threw it all (Although her situation was a little bit different.) and how she managed to survive._

_This may be my last letter for a while as keeping up with the other hosts and keeping my grades up are more difficult than one would think. I'll try and write whenever I get a free moment but I don't know when that will be. Until then I hope that you are all getting along well in the school year and that I will see you next school year and maybe on summer vacation or spring break or something._

_Sincerely__, Suoh Daisuke_

**OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH**

_**Next Time On Behind Brown Eyes:**_

_**Izzy: Things get a little heated when the two other main clubs at Ouran decide that they want to inspect the host club for a while.**_

_**Daisuke: Inspect...**_

_**Yukki: The Black Magic Club gets a little up close and personal.**_

_**Daisuke: Hey! My sister's in the bla-**_

_**Amaya: And an the introduction of the princesses could spell doom for the host club!**_

_**Kimiko: Not to mention an encounter with the leader of the princesses could lead to an awkward one-sided romance for one of the hosts. **_

_**Taro:...**_

_**Izzy: While Yukki might just let Daisuke in on his biggest secret(Involving one of the princesses)**_

_**Yukki: NEVER!**_

_**Daisuke:...**_

_**Amaya: Next time "Princesses of Ouran"**_

_**Sora: The Ouran Host Club will be waiting for you~!**_


	4. Episode One: Princesses of Ouran Part On

_Behind Brown Eyes Episode One: Princesses of Ouran Part One_

**OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH**

"So Daisuke Suoh is a member of the host club now?" Claudia Lamotte asked as she sipped some of her tea, "Well...we're just going to have to do something about that aren't we?"

Beside her, Claudia's little sister Isabelle nodded in agreement. "Yes but how do you take down the host club? What is the proper way to go about it?"

"Hmm," President of the Princesses of Ouran club, Sakurako Amakusa-Maihara, thought about it for a minute. "I have a couple ideas in mind but I wanted to know what you all had to say about it. Hear your ideas."

The fourth and final Ouran Princess Lili Suzushiima finished her tea and set the cup down on the table. "I believe that we should hear your ideas first Sakurako. You always have the best ideas."

Sakurako smirked, "Well have any of you ladies ever seen one of those American dramas on TV?" After seeing them all nod in response Sakurako continued, "How about one in particular, one called GLEE?" Again they all nodded, "Well. You know how Santana and Brittney are spies on the Glee Club for Coach Sylvester during the first season? What if we send in a couple of spies to learn their secrets and steal their ideas?"

Isabelle grinned maliciously, "That, my dear Sakurako, is an absoulutly brilliant idea! Who did you have in mind for the undercover work?"

"I was thinking that it would be you and Lili. Lili could play the innocent transfer student shtick and Isabelle could be the misunderstood, rebel of her family. Pretend to quit the Princesses and act like your personalty's changed."

"I'm in." Lili smiled and Isabelle nodded in agreement,

"I'm in too."

**OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH**

"Good morning Dai-Chan!" Izzy exclaimed when he saw the brunet enter the music room and bounced over to his side, "Did you have a pleasant night last night?"

"It was a pretty normal night Izzy, studying, dinner, shower, sleeping...you know the drill." Daisuke replied then noticed something was off. "Where's the others?"

Izzy grinned, "Amaya made us some wicked awesome copslay outfits and they're trying them all on! I was fitted early so they told me to come and wait for you! You're going in next!"

Daisuke sighed, not really one who was excited by cosplay but one who would go along with it. "What are we cosplaying as?"

"HETALIA~!" Izzy exclaimed eagerly, "I'M GOING TO BE ITALY-KUN~!"

"...What's Hetalia?"

Izzy blinked, staring at the other boy for a good couple of incredibly long seconds before saying, "...You and Me are going to have some fun watching a marathon of that...then reading the manga...and watching the movie...and going on tumblr and blogging about our HRE feels..."

"...I only understood about a 1/3 of what you just said." Daisuke confessed.

"Hey Izzy," Sora called out to them, "Is that Dai-Chan you're talking to? Bring him back here so we can get him ready."

"On it boss!" Izzy called back to him and the next thing Daisuke knew he was being dragged towards the changing rooms by an over-eager little nerd who kept going on and on about how incredible this show Hetalia was and how incredible their cosplay will be.

Daisuke sighed, he felt like hitting his head off the wall and hoped that all of this was just some really bad nightmare he was having. No such luck.

Everyone else was already back there, some in strange outfits that resembled old military uniforms which they were going to use for their cosplays. Amaya was in hers already and trying to help her brother fix something that was wrong with his wig. She wore a fancy white outfit and a black wig. Her brother wore a tan-ish old style military outfit with a brown leather jacket and a blond wig with a cowlick.

"Morning Daisuke." Kimiko greeted as she slid her hair into a ponytail. "I trust that you're feeling well and ready to get to work on our cosplaying?"

The brunet nodded, "Yeah, yeah sure but I've never watched Hetalia before so do you mind giving me an idea of what we're doing."

"Hetalia: An anime where the countries of the world are represented as humans. A male dominated anime, there are quite a few female characters with interesting personalities. Many of the male characters have homosexual traits and there are a few canon yaoi couples including sufin and spamano." She explained, "I'm China, Sora's America, Izzy is North Italy, Amaya is Japan, Yukki is Germany and Taro's Sweden."

So...the only one in the room who'd ever lived in America wasn't even going to be America in this silly little cosplay! "...Who am I going to be?"

Kimiko smirked, "We have something special in mind for you Daisuke, don't you worry."

"You know," Yukki said speaking up as he tried to get his platinum blond to settle. "We're short a few people. If we had a few more members then we could do a whole big thing. The allies, the axis and the married couple."

"Married couple?" Daisuke asked. "What married couple?"

Once again Daisuke's questions were ignored.

Yukki's statement seemed to trouble Sora who know gave up on trying to assist Amaya in fixing his wig and was letting the professional take care of it. The mango-y redhead scratched his chin, "That is an excellent point Yukki...but do you have any ideas on how to get three cosplayers fast?" Daisuke saw his eyes fall on the stone door not far from the changing rooms and the Suoh boy paled. Sora had a crazy look in his eyes.

"Friends," Sora said with a smug smile, "I think we should pay a visit to the black magic club."

**OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH**

The Ouran Highschool Black Magic Club is a small but very active club within the school. Composed of three members; The President, The Vice-President and The Event Scheduler/Fiance Manager or as they like to refer to themselves; The King, The Queen and The Prince.

Vladimir Nekozawa, Kotoko-Sophie Suoh and Sadao Soga.

Although they were a small club, the black magic club was well known and worked very hard to keep a good image. They'd have seances, have poetry and readings of legends at graveyards and their Halloween parties could never be beat! During the summer and winter solstices they would hold feasts and somehow they managed to do this with never going over their budgets.

However, they were desperate for new members and eager to explore any opportunity to find them. Even collaborating with the Host club on a cosplay theme'd day.


	5. Episode One: Princesses of Ouran Part 2

"So let me make sure that I am hearing you all correctly," Vladimir Nekozawa said with a smirk as his eyes cheeking over the seven members of the host club sitting in front of him. "You want to do a collaboration with the black magic club...just so you'll have enough people to do a cosplay of an anime?"

Sora nodded, "That is correct. If our two clubs work together, not only will it attract new members to your club, but it will increase business at ours as well."

"But why do you want the black magic club? Why not another club like the princesses?" Sadao asked as he set down a tray of sweets on the coffee table before sitting down beside his president.

"You're next door and your numbers are small." Kimiko explained, "It would be easier than making something big and complicated with another club here...not to mention the Ouran Host Club has an ongoing rivalry with the Princesses of Ouran and we refuse to be seen around them."

Daisuke mumbled something under his breath, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he waited for the head hanchos of the host club to finish their little meeting with the black magic club so he could get back to the music room and read the next chapter of his book before all their guests started to arrive. He didn't know why everyone had to go along for this meeting, one hanging back to hold the fort down wouldn't kill them, but no, he'd been dragged along!

Vladimir, K.S. and Sadao sat on a gothic styled couch across from them, dressed in all dark clothes and looking like something from Supernatural or R.L. Stine.

"Hmm...I'm afraid that I will need to consult the spirit world before we can make a final decision." Vladimir said softly then turned to look at K.S. "See if they can push our monthly check-in meeting up to after class."

"Can I have a please, K.S.?" She asked with a snort, "Can I get a, thank you K.S.? How about you are an important part of this club, K.S. and I would be completely and utterly lost without you?"

"Hmm? Oh...Thank you K.S...Please get the spirits available." Vladimir corrected himself and K.S. nodded.

"I'll get the crystal ball and see if they're listening now."

Yukki rolled his eyes, whispering something to Izzy who elbowed him in response and growled, "Shut up before you blow this man." With no doubt it was some kind of joke about having to talk to spirits before making collaborations or planning events. Kimiko, Taro and Daisuke had perfect poker-faces on as they pretended to listen in and pay attention to the conversation, while the only ones who were actually paying attention were Sora and Amaya. One of whom looked bored out of her mind while the other paid attention and hung off every word.

"I'm afraid that there's only a select window of opportunity here. We need an answer within the hour so we can start promoting it and get you all fitted for your costumes." Amaya spoke up. "So...You'll have to talk to your spirit friends later."

"Oh." Vladimir said, looking a tad deflated. "Then our answer will be no. We don't do anything without talking to our spirit friends and making sure that they are comfortable with our arrangements."

K.S. slammed her hands down on the table, "WE'LL DO IT!"

"WHAT?!" Vladimir demanded.

"I AGREE WITH K.S.! LET'S DO IT!" Sadao agreed.

"HOLY CRAP! IS THIS A MUTINY?!"

"It's only a mutiny if it's on a boat." Kimiko corrected and then stood up, "Well, this has been a productive meeting. We'll give you twenty minutes to clean up in here and discuss our offer and if you accept, just walk over to the music room."

"Yes." Sora agreed, standing up after her. "Ciao."

"Ciao?" Vladimir asked, looking like he wanted to do nothing more but run into a door and forget this whole conversation.

"It means goodbye." Sora smirked and waved his hand, "Come on host club. Let's move along."

**OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH**

When the seven stepped back threw the old door and into the music room, they were surprised to see two young women sitting there on one of the couches. One seemed to be younger than the other, a first year while the other could have been a 2nd year or possibly a 3rd year although it was hard to tell. They sat there, looking down at the feet as they waited for the host club to return.

"...Lili Suzushiima and Isabelle Lamotte..." Yukki growled, "What are you doing here?"

The older girl, Lili, looked up shyly and smiled a little. "We came to have a word with the host club but you weren't here so we just waited around."

"What about?" Sora asked, "Why do you want to talk to us?" anger was dripping off every word as he looked at these princesses, these royal bitches that wanted to screw up his club and shut it all down.

"We quit the Princesses." The other girl, Isabelle, said softly and brushed some of her caramel colored hair out of her light brown eyes. "They were resorting to dirty plots and we wanted none of it."

Taro waved his hand, "And...This...Has to do...with us how...?" He chewed out.

"...We have no friends now." Lili said in a sad voice, dropping her head a little in submission. "All our ties were in the Princesses club...so...we were wondering if we could spend some time here."

"We promise not to get in the way or anything!" Isabelle added, "We just want somewhere to kill time before going to class!" Her eyes drifted over to Daisuke, widening in surprise when she saw him standing there shyly and hiding behind Taro a little. "...Oh." She said softly. "...Y-You're Daisuke Suoh..."

"Yeah." Daisuke said and held out his hand for her to shake, "I'm Daisuke. And you are...Isabelle Lamotte right?"

Isabelle hesitated before grabbing the brunet's hand and shaking it, "...Well." She said softly, a light red blush spreading across her cheeks. "...Isn't this an interesting development?"


	6. Episode One: Princesses of Ouran Part 3

Every time she looked at him, her heart sped up and her palms got all sweaty. This wasn't supposed to happen to her, especially not with him! Boys drooled over her, she didn't drool over boys! Why did her life have to suck so bad!? This wasn't supposed to happen! What would her sisters say if they found out about her little crush?! Not only would she be cast out of the princesses for real but she might even get disowned! Her inheritance could get cut off! She could end up living in the streets like a...like a poor person!

...Unless...Unless...she could use him, change him for the better and mold him into their perfect weapon against them all! They'd finally get on good terms with the boy's family and it would be the perfect way to take down the Host Club once and for all!

Isabelle smirked as she watched Daisuke, he was getting fitted for his little cosplay. Oh yes, he looked like a sweet little angel but he'd become the stongest weapon.

**OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH**

"It's too tight." Daisuke complained, "Can you loosen it up a little bit?"

"This is a small," Amaya mused, making quick work of this little fashion project. "Guess you should lay back a little on the egg rolls."

"Hey!" Daisuke glared down at her, "Don't tell me what to eat! Besides I don't eat egg rolls. I perfer more western food."

"..What the hell man?"

"Give me a break I grew up in America, I'm used to American food. Although I do like a lot of food from here. Like that fancy tuna."

"Is he almost ready?" Sora asked, poking his head into the prep. room. "You have to fashion some more clothes. Two outfits for our new former princesses and three for the black magic club."

"You want me to make five outfits in less than an hour?!" Amaya demanded, "Jeeze you're not giving me much time are you? I might as well dress them in all black, cheap, knock-off clothes!"

"We have some old stuff in the back. Slap some stuff together and we'll deal with the consequences." Once again, it appeared that Sora wasn't considering anything other than entertaining those girls again. He even put it before his sister. Daisuke wondered if he was only doing it right now or if he did it everyday.

"Fine." Amaya didn't sound like she appreciated being pushed around like this...her words dripped annoyance. "Finish up Daisuke for me. He just needs the belt and that little barrette thing."

"I can get it myself." Daisuke said, trying not to let his annoyance show. "Hand it over."

"Uh, uh, uh. My little angelic prince, you must let the king help you out." Sora said with a smirk, fixing the barrette in his hair.

"...You're a pervert."

Sora raised an eyebrow, pausing for a minute to take Daisuke's belt off the table. "Why am I a pervert? Is it perverted to want to help out someone?"

"I don't need your help." Daisuke hissed, "I can look after myself and I don't need someone's pity. I'm strong enough to handle my own business."

The red-head held up his hands, one still clutching the belt. "What makes you think this is out of pity? Maybe I just want to help out someone? You seem to be very edgy for someone who's supposed to be so calm and innocent."

"Shut up!" Daisuke snapped and snatched the belt out of Sora's hands, putting it on and storming out.

"That's a very effective argument! You should join the debate club!" Sora called out after him, making the younger male fume. Daisuke dropped down onto one of the couches, crossing his arms and counting down the minutes until this damned event ended.

"Don't tell me...the king's on your case." Isabelle smirked, sitting down beside him. "It's alright. I understand what that's like."

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked, not really paying attention to what she was saying. It wasn't that he didn't care, he was just in a bad mood.

"Same thing happens with the Princesses all the time. No one understands why but for some reason, every leader goes made with power eventually."

"...What's wrong with clubs? How come everyone thinks clubs are the best damn thing ever? I mean, I could have spent this entire year having fun and stuck here with those guys but no, I got cocky and now I'm stuck here." Daisuke sighed. He felt like banging his head against the wall, it wasn't fair! They'd set him up from the beginning and he'd been too stupid to notice! It wasn't fair!

"You don't have to worry, my dear." Isabelle said softly, "You won't have to be with them for long, listening and lying to those poor saps that come in and think that they stand a chance."

"My dear?" Daisuke asked, "Whatever. This club sucks. I don't want to stay here. Is there anywhere we can go? I don't want to have to deal with these brats right now." He knew he was going to have to pay for it later but he didn't care at the moment. Getting out of here would be just damn fine!

"If you think it sucks why'd you join?" Isabelle asked.

"I was tricked so I'm stuck."

Isabelle couldn't help but smile at this, if Daisuke didn't like it here he was more likely to join her side of this little world. Her plan was going to go off perfectly, without a stitch! "If you want to get out of here, there's a door to the tower. Just go further up the hall and there will be a door on the left. Have fun and be careful with the stairs. They're steep."

"Thanks. I'll pay you back for this I promise! I never forget things like this!" Without another word, Daisuke got up and started creeping towards the door. Everyone was so busy getting ready for their little event that they didn't notice when he ran out.

**OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO**

It had only taken Daisuke a few minutes to realize that he wasn't alone in the tower. Someone else was in there when he stepped inside, looking out threw the clock down at the school grounds. He was surprised to see that it was someone he knew very well.

"Yukki? What are you doing here?" He asked without thinking.

"What are you doing? I thought you would have been done there brushing your hair and putting on lipstick." The older boy hissed although it was half-hearted, not a real attempt to piss Daisuke off.

"I thought that would have been you." The brunet fired back, "You seemed pretty excited about it earlier what changed?" Suddenly, he got an idea. "...Is it because of the girls? Isabelle and Lili?"

"SHUT UP!" Yukki blushed furiously, spinning around fast enough to take Daisuke by surprise. The next thing Daisuke knew, he was pinned up against one of the walls. "YOU DON'T SAY THAT TO ANYONE OR ELSE!"

"Or else what?" Daisuke asked innocently, hoping to god he was right about this little hunch or he was dead! "Tell me what you'll do."

Yukki would have killed him if he could have. Thank god it was illegal and that Yukki didn't have a license to kill. Relcuntantly, he let Daisuke go.

"...So what? You going to tell Lili that I like her? You going to make me look stupid?"

"No. It wouldn't be right." Daisuke said softly, "...You going to rat me out for leaving?"

"Not if you don't...but we should get back before anyone knows what's happening."

**OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO**

**__****Next Time On Behind Brown Eyes:****__**

**__****Sora: Love is in the air!**

**__****Izzy: But not the good kind of love! Someone's causing everyone to fall in love with the wrong people!**

**__****Daisuke:...Well damn...**

**__****Sora: YOU'RE STILL ON PROBATION FOR LEAVING US DURING THE HETALIA COSPLAY!**

**__****Daisuke: *Le sigh***

**__****Kimiko: Next time on Behind Brown Eyes, **

**__****Amaya: The Ouran Host Club Will Be Waiting For you~!**


	7. Upon A Mid School Day's Dream Part 1

Behind Brown Eyes Episode Two: Upon A Mid. School Day's Dream

**OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH**

_Dear Lili, _

_Ever since you and Isabelle joined the host club, I have not been able to think clearly. My mind is cloudy, all I can think of, all I can see when I dream at night, is you. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen before in my life, your eyes shine bright like the most beautiful stars in the sky, your hair is perfect and fluffy and reminds me of spun bronze. You are the most enchanting person I've ever met, with skin like honey and lips as red as the most delicious and juicy apples. Your voice is smooth and clear, sing-songy and it makes my heart stop. _

_For years I admired you from a far, knowing that we could never truly be together due to you being on the opposing side of a club war but now that the barrier separating us is down, I wish to be a man and confess my love. _

_I must confess, I love a good fairy-tale and Disney movies, I have always admired. My mother would read them to me as a child and whenever I look at you, I think of the gorgeous, perfect princesses and queens, the ones who would live happily ever after with their princes. I don't want my romance to be like Romeo and Juliet, I want it to be like a Disney movie. I can see all the perfect traits from each Princess in you. You're so positive like Cinderella, so sweet like Snow White, So adventurous like Ariel, So strong like Mulan, so Creative like Rapunzel, so carefree like Sleeping Beauty, So smart like Belle, so independent like Jasmine, so wise like Pocahontas, so determined like Tiana and so brave like Merida. If anyone wanted to make a perfect princess movie, they would base the character after you._

_This may sound cheesy but I would love for you to be the Princess to my Prince. For us to be that couple you say on campus that are so in love with each other that nothing else matters to them. Whenever I think about being with you, it's almost as if my heart stops and speeds up at the same time. This can only be defined as love._

_I'm madly in love with you, Lili, and I just have to know if it would ever be possible for such a perfect woman like you to love a fool like me._

_Meet me in the Club Room after class, during lunch. Everyone will be gone to eat and we can talk. _

_Signed, your secret admirer_

As soon as he finished writing the letter, Yukki got a bad feeling about it. He had to be a man though, he had to finally confess his feelings so Lili would understand where he was at and so any other person who had an interest in her would give up and leave...but what if she laughed and showed his dorky letter to someone else?! It would ruin his reputation!

...But Lili was so worth it. She was worth any humiliation he would have to go threw to impress her or even make her smile.

With a small, scared smile, Yukki folded the note and slipped it into his pocket with the plans of slipping it onto Lili's desk at lunch.

**OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH**

Okay so this chapter is particularly small. It would be longer but it's late and I have to go to bed...This chapter is basically being posted to show you that I'm still alive and so is this story.


End file.
